


i know it's hard sometimes

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [8]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Chanyeol, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written for a Picture, final part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, it's fun to make chanyeol jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know it's hard sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> based off the eighth photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

"I'm not sucking someone's dick so they let you play at their bar, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighed, shooting his boyfriend a hard glare. 

"But why not? It's not cheating if I ask you to do it! Plus, you know Minseok totally has the hots for you!" Chanyeol leaned forward in his seat, elbows on the table and eyes level with his boyfriend's. It was clear Baekhyun was running out of patience as he rolled his eyes and glanced down at the food sitting on the table before him. 

"Because I don't want to," he sighed covering his boyfriend's mouth up with his hand. "Baby, I love you. Therefore I would do anything do anything for you, except suck Minseok's dick. He's super cute, totally hot, very muscular, and if I weren't with you, I'd still be wearing leather pants and trying to get him to fuck me on the counter. But I'm with you, and he and I already had our fling. So, no."

With that, Chanyeol jerked back, eyes narrowed as he watched Baekhyun take a small bite of his food. 

"You and Minseok had a fling?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice level as he felt jealousy rise up in his belly.

All Baekhyun did was hum in agreement, instead choosing to take another bite of his food. Chanyeol was so expressive, it almost took the fun out of the teasing, but he couldn't help himself. A jealous Chanyeol was something that left him shaking for hours after the sex had finished. His touch explosive on Baekhyun's soft skin. The younger moved closer, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his boyfriend carefully, "You, uh, you never mentioned a fling with Minseok."

"I didn't? I really thought I did. I'm usually pretty good about stuff like that," he tried to brush it off with nonchalance, eyes flickering over to the man who was behind the counter. His restaurant was pretty popular, especially with it doubling as a bar during the night, and Baekhyun knew that Minseok and him were long over. But that didn't mean Chanyeol didn't take the flicker of his eyes the wrong way.

Minseok was in on his plan, the mousy man grinning from behind the counter as he pretended to be busy cleaning something. It was adorable to watch, the way Chanyeol's ears and face got redder with every not to subtle glance over to his friend. At one point, Minseok needed to dunk behind the counter to hide his laughter from the younger man who was growing redder with every passing minute. 

"Baekhyun, what the fuck? I've told you everyone I've slept with and I'm just find out about this? I tried to get you to suck his dick!" 

"And no means no. If I don't want to suck someone's dick for you, you shouldn't harass me about it after I said no. And yeah, I used mess around with him. I've known Minseok forever, and he knows exactly what we're talking about because he's still one of my closest friends. Which you can't say anything about, because last time I checked you were still really close to Kyungsoo. Didn't you even have lunch with him last week?" Chanyeol opened his mouth, eyebrows stitched together as if he were going to argue before slowly closing his mouth. Baekhyun met his gaze, face set in that very professional business gaze he used against difficult people in the office. 

It said "don't fucking push this". And Chanyeol didn't really know what to say. He never considered Baekhyun finding out that he still hung out with Kyungsoo, but at the same time, he never really thought it'd be a problem. Baekhyun wasn't jealous in the slightest. Hell, he encouraged Chanyeol having friends and getting out of his hair, but now the younger suddenly felt so guilty for not bringing it up. As if his boyfriend could hear his thoughts, Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, a knowing smirk on his face. He felt his cheeks go red once more, this time from embarrassment as he adverted his gaze to look at Minseok, who was very clearly watching with interest. Even the few tables around them had poked their heads up to listen to the argument. It wasn't even that severe, but Baekhyun's passive aggressive tone was enough to cut through any other conversation. He was actually pretty scary when provoked, and Chanyeol was suddenly regretting even bringing it up. 

"Hey," he began, reaching forward to grab Baekhyun's hand, "I'm sorry? I shouldn't have pushed it, and I should've told you about Soo." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, adjusting himself in his seat so he could lean forward. 

"Chanyeol, thank you for apologizing. But, I'm not mad you brought it up, and I'm not mad at you for hanging out with him. I'm mad about your double standard. I'm allowed to hang out with anyone I want, so are you. I'm entitled to my secrets, so are you. And when I don't want to fuck someone for you get something for free, you should be happy that I'm a good boyfriend and I love you enough not to fuck someone else," he leaned back in his seat, picking up his coffee and taking a sip while Chanyeol let that set in. His food was mostly untouched, which sucked because it was supposed to be his breakfast after pulling three doubles in a row and finally getting a day off. 

But he was a good boyfriend--even if Chanyeol sometimes doubted it--and he didn't mind sacrificing his stomach if it meant getting important information to slice through his thick skull. It takes a village to keep a relationship going....or some bullshit like that. Chanyeol leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, going silent with this new information. With a sigh, Baekhyun nudged his boyfriend's knee with his foot, face softer now that the tension had died down. 

"I'm sorry," the younger mumbled, still not looking up to meet Baekhyun's gaze. 

"I know you are, now come on. It's over, so let's get over it and go back to having fun?" the younger lifted his head a little, eyes raking over his boyfriend's face to see if he was being honest. 

"Yeah, we should. Plus, I think Minseok has gotten to eaves drop on a little too much drama," he laughed, quiet and innocent as they both tried to subtly look over at the man behind the counter who had to scramble to grab something to look busy. They both busted into loud laughter, their bicker easily forgotten as Chanyeol fished money out of his pocket and tossed it down on the table, standing up and holding his hand out for Baekhyun to take. 

The feeling of Chanyeol's hand in his own had Baekhyun turning to tug his boyfriend in for a sweet kiss, lifting up on his toes to reach his mouth, "I'm happy you're not as dumb as you look. That could've gotten really bad if you were." Baekhyun teased against his boyfriend's lips, pulling away with a cheeky grin before darting from the shop, leaving a flabbergasted Chanyeol standing there with his mouth still frozen in a kiss. 

"Byun Baekhyun, I'm going to kill you," he seethed, darting out of the door and chasing the sound of Baekhyun's breathy laugh.


End file.
